The brightness of a subject or the position of a subject changes over time. For this reason, when continuous shooting of still images is performed by using an image pickup apparatus having a continuous shooting function, exposure and focus have to be adjusted every time a still image is captured. Accordingly, there exist image pickup apparatuses that determine an exposure adjustment value for a following still image on the basis of a still image that was captured immediately before, and image pickup apparatuses having a function of performing continuous shooting while automatically adjusting exposure and focus by using information obtained from an AE (auto exposure) sensor, an AF (auto focus) sensor, and so forth, which are provided separately from an image pickup element. Further, there exist cameras having functions, such as of tracking a subject by using image data acquired during continuous shooting and of detecting information about a person's face.
For example, PTL 1 below describes a single-lens reflex camera that, in the continuous shooting mode, detects a subject from a still image that was captured immediately before and captures a still image of the next frame with the focus being set to follow this subject.